harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Corner
:Ron: "Which one was Michael Corner?" :Hermione: "The dark one." :Ron: "I didn't like him." :Hermione: "Big surprise." :— Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Michael Corner was a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Harry Potter's year. He was friends with house mates Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein, and with them, joined Dumbledore's Army in his fifth year. That year, Michael also dated Ginny Weasley, though she dumped him by the end of the school year, after which Michael dated Cho Chang. In his seventh year, Michael rejoined the D.A. and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. After the war and he completed his studies, Michael married Lisa Turpin and had twin daughters named Autumn and Summer Corner. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early years Michael Corner started his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the same time as famous wizard, Harry Potter (in 1991). Michael was sorted into the house Ravenclaw upon his arrival at Hogwarts. Michael would have shared a few classes with Harry Potter but as he was in a different house the two didn't really get to know each other too well. Fourth year :"Ginny used to fancy Harry, but she gave up on him months ago" :—Hermione discusses Ginny's feelings. In 1994 Hogwarts was host to the Triwizard Tournament. As part of the traditions the Yule Ball was held and it was here that Michael first met Ginny Weasley, a Gryffindor in the year below himself. As Ginny had accepted the request of Neville Longbottom to be her date at the Yule Ball, Michael ended up inviting Lisa Turpin to be his companion, and he was not surprised she has accepted the request in less than two seconds. Ginny Weasley had recently gotten over her crush on Harry Potter and eventually towards the end of July 1995, the two began dating after becoming more friendly with one another at the ball. Ginny's brother, Ron Weasley, didn't find out about their relationship until a few months after it began and it was likely the two kept it quiet as he would disapprove. However, Hermione Granger apparently had known about the relationship for some time before Ron's discovery. After finding out the two were dating Ron would frequently question Michael's intelligence, something Ravenclaw's pride themselves on. At the end of the school year Cedric Diggory, boyfriend of fellow Ravenclaw student Cho Chang, was tragically murdered and Lord Voldemort returned to power. These claims were not widely believed and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was slated. Fifth year :"If you could just... tell us a bit more about how Cedric died?" :—Michael asks Harry about Cedric's death. In 1995 Michael started his Fifth year of education, an important year for students as he would be taking his O.W.L.'s. This year Hogwarts had been put under the watchful eye of Ministry employee Dolores Umbridge following the previous years events. After Umbridge's refusal to teach students any form of practical Defence Against the Dark Arts and with an imposing war ahead, Hermione Granger founded a secret alliance called Dumbledore's Army were students could be taught how to defend themselves by Harry Potter. Thanks to Ginny's influence Michael and his friends, including Terry Boot , joined Dumbledore's Army. Michael questioned Hermione's motives for forming the group as he suspected she only wanted to pass her O.W.L. exam later in the year, however Michael signed up. At the first D.A. meeting, Michael had difficulty disarming Ginny Weasley because of his feelings for her. After the first D.A. meeting Hermione informed Harry and Ron that Michael was only present because Ginny attended and goes on to tell the two about their relationship. :Ron: "Michael - but - but you were going out with him!" :Ginny: "Not any more. He didn't like Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at Quidditch and got really sulky, so I ditched him and he ran off to comfort Cho instead." :— Ginny Weasley on her break-up with Michael in 1996. Also that year, Ginny had replaced Harry on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when he was permanently banned by Umbridge. During the class to practice the Patronus Charm, Michale discovered that his patron was a bear.. After Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in the Quidditch Final, Michael expressed his displeasure of the result and the relationship ended; she later called him a "bad loser". Michael soon began dating Harry's recent ex-girlfriend, the Seeker from his own team, Cho Chang. Michael had expressed interest in how Cho's boyfriend had been killed last year and it is possible the two talked about the sensitive issue and sought comfort in one another. At the end of the school year Lord Voldemort's return was publicly declared and the Second Wizarding War broke out. Sixth year Michael was intelligent enough to achieve a high score on his Potions O.W.L. and was one of the few students (along with house mate Terry Boot) in Harry's year to matriculate in Professor Slughorn's N.E.W.T. level Potions class, despite Harry having the help of the 'Half-Blood Prince'. At the end of the academic year a battle broke out in the castle and D.A. members were summoned, Michael either ignored or missed the summoning as he didn't participate in the battle. During the battle Severus Snape killed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. After the death of Dumbledore and the Cho' graduate at Hogwarts, Michael decided to break up with the girl due to the fact that they hardly would see, and even exchanged letters, they lose contact they had in the previous year. Seventh year :"Michael Corner went and got caught releasing a first-year they'd chained up, and they tortured him pretty badly. That scared people off" :—Neville discussing the rebellion. During Michael's seventh year at Hogwarts, the school was under the indirect control of Lord Voldemort, who had taken over the Ministry of Magic. Michael joined the reconstituted Dumbledore's Army in defying the Death Eater professors Alecto and Amycus Carrow. The reformed student alliance took pride in creating havoc for the Death Eater's and would often paint messages such as Dumbledore's Army: Recruiting around the school. On one occasion Michael snuck out and released a first-year that had been chained up by the Carrows. As punishment for releasing the first-year from imprisonment Michael was tortured greatly with the Cruciatus Curse for it. The Carrows made an example of Michael and soon the rebellion began to quiet down for fear of similar consequences. Even having had a turbulent year, Michael had been involved romantically with Lisa, since Ginny had ended his relationship with him, and that he and Lisa had become closer and more new friends during the meetings of Dumbledore's Army. Outside in the same year that Michael had his first kiss to Lisa. During the Battle of Hogwarts Michael is seen being attacked by a Death Eater behind Bellatrix Lestrange. Battle of Hogwarts :Harry: "There’s something we need to find. Something – something that’ll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It’s here at Hogwarts, but we don’t know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that?" :Luna: "Well, there’s her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy’s trying to duplicate it." :Michael: "Yeah, but the lost diadem is ''lost, Luna. That’s sort of the point.''" :— Michael, Harry Potter, and Luna Lovegood on Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. By the end of the school year, Michael was one of the many D.A. members holed up in the Room of Requirement. When Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger returned to the school in May of 1998, Michael was one of the students who spoke up in favour of overthrowing the Death Eater professors and participated in the discussion of the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Michael was doubtful that Harry would be able to find the diadem but agreed to hold off Voldemort and his Death Eater army whilst he tried. Consequently the Battle of Hogwarts broke out and Michael fought in the battle along with his new girlfriend. After a confusion between attackers and spells wandering he split from his girlfriend and was present when the Death Eaters arrived at the Viaduct Courtyard with Harry Potter's "dead corpse" and Ginny Weasley's scream along with Arthur Weasley stopping her. Later Life After the battle Michael marries Lisa Turpin and had twin daughters named Autumn and Summer.Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Ravenclaws Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Males Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Wizards